The Wilderness
The Wilderness is an area in Club Penguin. It is like the Forest and is not explored much, hence the name. It can only be seen during Missions. Location The Wilderness is located below the Mountain. To get there you must go down the test track of the Mountain, which can be accessed in Secret Mission 2. Because it is the main source of O-Berries, and that O-Berries can be seen as a highly used natural resource, it is unknown how such a remote location (as spoken) can be the source of O-Berrires. It is thought that the back of the Ski Lodge acts as a close route to the Wilderness, reinforced by the fact that it is close to the Mountain. Wildlife and Flora Except for some Puffles, not much lives in the Wilderness. Yellow Fish swim in the river, as shown in Secret Mission #2, and the Flora is limited to pine trees and O-Berry bushes. There is a rumor which is that a Yeti lives there. History The Wilderness first appeared in Mission 2. When you try Gary's test sled, you end up crashing at the bottom. You must then explore it and make a shelter in the cave. It then reappeared in Mission 6. You follow Klutzy off the mountain, and then find out that Herbert has made a laboratory out of the cave, getting captured and their spy phone stolen. The wilderness made yet another appearance in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, when you snowboard down the test track. It turned out that Rookie was trapped on the other side of the river. It also appeared in the Puffle Party Video, showing the everyday lives of wild puffles. Areas There are many areas in the wilderness. Here are some that stick out: moved in.]]‎ *Mountain bottom: An area that you start out at. It is where you crash in Mission 2. After you crash there there are a bunch of little pieces of the sled stuck in the ground. They were removed by Herbert to create the Mechanical Woodchopper. *Tree Stump: A perfectly normal area with a tree stump in the middle. Puffles are known to gather here. *O-Berry bush: Another normal area with a tall Pine Tree and a bush of O-berries. *Log: Again, another perfectly normal area. This room has 2 bushes in front (possibly old O-berry bushes) and a log. An unknown penguin is known to tie a bag of O-berries here, possibly Herbert to mock the hungry puffles which live in the area. *River: An area that has a long river in it. The water can be boiled and can be drank. There are also fish in the waters, and is known to be a great fishing spot. *Cave (Outside): An area with a big cave. There were once bushes covering the entrance. Later on Herbert finds the cave and puts a door that has a small pet-flap-door to allow Klutzy to enter. *Cave (Inside): The cave was once uninhabited and unknown. You make a fire in it in Mission 2. Later on, Herbert finds it and turns it into his secret HQ (which is now destroyed). He puts a cage in it and also puts blue prints, tools, and a broken red puffle bed for Klutzy. *Behind the lake: Herbert's new camp in Mission 9 and Mission 10. A Secret Agent made a camera of Spy Phone and Binoculars 3000, but Herbert finds it and uses it to see into the HQ in Mission 10 Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, the Cave (Inside) is turned into one of the secret bases for the Test Bots. *You can drive your Snow Cat (Snow Trekker) here in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, test bots placed warning signs in the Cave (Inside). *Sensei probably lived in the Wilderness before he came back to the Dojo. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force a tour guide gets lost in the wilderness while he's giving a tour and you have to rescue him by using a Snow Trekker. *Fluffy is in the river. *The wilderness was used to "shoot" the first ever video on the Blog about Puffles. *A reference is made in Secret Mission 10 when you were trapped in a cage in the Cave (Inside), your penguin says to Herbert "Well, well, well...Look who's trapped in the cage now". Category:Places Category:Club Penguin